lpstubefandomcom-20200213-history
LPSTube Wiki
Welcome to the LPSTube Wiki! This is where you can find all you need to know about LPSTube, the Littlest Pet Shop community on YouTube! LPSTube is a pet name for the Littlest Pet Shop (LPS) community on YouTube, who make videos with one of Hasbro's popular toy lines, Littlest Pet Shop. There are some very popular LPSTubers such as SophieGTV, LpsHannah, LPSSkittles, etc., as well as thousands who are not "big" LPSTubers. LPSTubers also film many different types of videos, including but not limited to: comedy, horror, fantasy, drama, and "reality" shows. All of these things plus everything else out there in the world of LPSTube can be posted here, LPSTube wiki, a place where everyone, whether you are just joining LPSTube or have been a part of it for years, can come even closer together to share and possibly get their channel noticed! A Quick ReminderCategory:Browse Remember that there are pages on the wiki that still need content! So please add as much as you can to all of the pages on this wiki! Also make sure to use proper writing skills when editing or creating a page (proper spelling, grammar, paragraphs, etc.), and do not use bias in any of the articles on this wiki (example: saying LPShannah is the best LPSTuber, or saying you don't like Savannah Reed as much as Brooke Hayes. Save that for the comments at the bottom of a page). The First Steps In Becoming A LPSTuber How to be a LPSTuber: Be yourself! It's that easy. Also follow these important tips! 1. DON'T FEAR: This is the first step to becoming a LPSTuber. If you like LPS, and you want to make videos with them and post them on YouTube, go for it! Don't be afraid that you will be made fun of because of your age (you need to be thirteen or over to get a YouTube account, but don't let that make you think that "kids' toys" aren't welcome!), your race, gender, gender identity, sexual orientation, voice, favourite food, etc. If you get a lot of views, you ARE going to get mean comments about something. We're just telling that to you right now. But don't ever let anyone stop you from doing what you love. EVER. Plus, you haven't even made your account yet! Unless you can read the future, you have NO idea what people are going to think of your videos. 2. MAKE YOUR YOUTUBE ACCOUNT: This is an easy step. Visit www.youtube.com and click the blue button at the top of the page that reads "Sign in". It will show the sign in screen, with blue writing below it that reads "Create an account". Click that, enter all the information it asks for, and you're almost there (some information is optional to enter, and you can read more about creating a YouTube channel here: https://support.google.com/youtube/answer/1646861?hl=en). For creating an username, make sure to choose a name that is original, and something that describes you. It might also be good to have "LPS" or "Pet" somewhere in your name, but you certainly don't have to. To know what an unoriginal name is, browse through LPS accounts on YouTube, twitter, or another site and find all the names that sound alike. You'll see what we mean (Note that the name doesn't matter too much, but you want something that YOU want. So have any sort of name you like, just try to avoid a name that sounds like a hundred other peoples' just with a different number thrown in or something). 1. GET SOCIAL: Don't be shy! Most of the LPSTube community is very friendly, and also remember that the most IMPORTANT part of LPSTubing is being yourself and not caring what others may think of you. We guarantee that you will meet a lot of people in the LPSTube world with similar interests and who are nice, accepting people. Why is socializing important? For advertising your channel! Even leaving a simple comment on a video or on the discussion board will draw viewers, because people will find you. Don't be a bully (we should hope that's pretty self-explanatory), and be friendly with other LPSTubers. Try to avoid asking for likes, subs, or leaving any sort of advertisement, because some people find it annoying. Being friendly, leaving a funny comment once in awhile if you can, becoming a part of collab channels, and entering LPS video contests should be enough to get your channel going. Until people start asking you to post videos, that is. 2. MAKING A GOOD VIDEO: Making a good video is fairly simple: decide what you want to do (series, skit, rant, etc.), come up with your own original idea, take the time to write a script (the idea and script are some of the most important parts of video making), gather up your pets and get filming! If you don't know if your idea is original, search "LPS videos" on YouTube and find all the stuff that's very similar. You'll see what we mean. Also, don't think "I'm making a LPS video" think "I'm creating my video" or "I'm expressing myself". Thinking more outside the box really helps you put together an original idea. If you think strictly about making a LPS video, the first things that may come to mind (if you've watched other LPS videos), are shows like Popular ''and ''Haunted ''and you might wind up making something a bit too similar. Think about YOU, and who YOU are. What video idea do YOU have? Again, it all goes back to being yourself. If you need advice for filming and editing, you can watch LPShannah's "LPS: Basic Video Tips" now! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4WsYI8c17yA 3. '''UPLOADING A VIDEO': Uploading is pretty straightforward, though you might need help with adding the right tags and choosing an appropriate title. Again, choose an original title, and one that has to do with your video. Make it sound as interesting as you can. Be sure to add "Littlest Pet Shop" or "LPS" somewhere in the title so that it's easier for people who have an interest in LPS videos to find . Put lots of tags, pretty much write down all the words that have to do with your video until YouTube doesn't let you put anymore. Also be sure to choose a good thumbnail, and you will be able to experiment with custom thumbnails in the future. And make sure to post videos as often as you can (and as often you want, your channel is all yours and you can do whatever you want with it!). 4. EXPAND: When you're still beginning to get more views and subscribers, create more social media accounts on sites like Facebook, twitter, and Instagram to post photos, updates, and advertise your YouTube channel. And there are even more LPS lovers and LPSTubers you can find on other sites, and more contests and collaborations, and so joining other social media can really make a difference in promoting your channel! A Few Extra Tips 1. HOW TO REPLY TO NEGATIVE COMMENTS: The answer is, don't! If you get a negative comment on your videos or channel discussion, you can either block the user who posted it, delete the comment, or simply leave it there. Replying to a negative comment will only waste your time, may cause your viewers to see you as immature, and most importantly, might not make you feel good at all! Besides, many people who leave negative comments on your videos either just didn't like the video. If it is more of a personal insult, then they are only trying to get a reaction out of you, and so don't give them the satisfaction of getting a reply. 2. HOW TO REPLY TO COLLAB COMMENTS: If you don't know what a collab is, it's basically when two (or more) YouTubers make a video together. It's mostly up to you if you want to do that, but keep in mind some people might never even post the video of you and them collabing. It's always best to collab with someone you know. So if someone asks for a collab say "No" unless you know them. How To Make A YouTube Icon And Banner The following steps are for making an edited icon. 1. Go to http://nicole-mysite.blogspot.com/ and choose the LPS you want for your icon and save it. 2. Go to https://pixlr.com/ and click create new image and set the height and weight to 300. 3. Click the square in the tools bar and click which color you would like your background to be. 4. Go to File Open image and select the image pf the LPS you previously saved. 5. Click the Marquee tool and drag it over the LPS. Click the Move tool and drag the LPS to your background. 6. Click the Wand tool and select the white. Click the eraser and wipe it all over the white. (It wont damage the LPS in the picture) 7. OPTIONAL: You can write your channel's name. You can add effects by clicking the image with the star on the screen that says "layer" and adjusting it how you want. You're done! These steps may look hard but it's really easy once you get the hang of it. If you can't learn it from written steps we recommend watching this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jv-kHL06ZhE There are many other ways of making an icon, but this is the standard way no matter which editors you choose. Making a banner is pretty much the same, and you can add which ever stuff you want to it. Just always make sure that your YouTube banner and icon meet YouTube's size recommendations.